Talk:Titania/@comment-194.228.32.173-20160820235940/@comment-76.185.85.224-20160821204019
"Also, comparing Ivara with Titania is disinegenous, as they are made for completely different things: Ivara is a stealth-focused frame, while Titania is more an assault caster and thus play completely differently. That said, Titania has a lot more crowd control ability than Ivara does - Spellbind doesn't require aiming to be effective and you can still use its Status Immunity buff on yourself, Dust can debuff enemies along with buffing yourself, and Lantern is a nice way to keep enemies nice and docile while you kill them, along with dealing a nice bit of damage and crowd control when the ability expires (or you manually detonate it). If your enemies either aren't all floating helplessly in the air or dealing less damage with their attacks then you're doing something wrong." It is, unfortunately, a comparison I make because it happens to be incredibly effective. Ivara is a stealth/utility frame, but she completely outdoes Titania. Let me compare really quick: 1) Quiver compares easily to Titania's skillset. Titania's Spellbind has a similar range and effect to Quiver's Sleep Arrow; Spellbind disarms, buffs allies' resistance to statuses, and lifts for 16s in a 5m radius (unbuffed). Sleep Arrow maintains alert status, buffs allies' damage to the enemies (first shot, which is pretty much killshot for most builds), and takes them out of the fight for 10s in a 6m radius. In that way, Ivara naturally hits more enemies with a Sleep Arrow, and doesn't have to aim at an enemy the way Titania does. So... Spellbind's range is worse than Sleep Arrow's. Its duration is better. Its buffs are debatably better for boss fights, but worse for trash, though it lasts slightly longer in that enemies that are disarmed and blasted from their weapons must retrieve them. 2) Tribute has no easy comparison to an Ivara ability, but I could honestly only compare it and Navigator. Navigator costs half the energy Tribute does, and deals 5x damage from any one projectile, which can be devastating with the right weapon. Tribute, if I take you advice and disregard the buff as extra flavor, deals 500 damage and reduces the power of any survivors. Yet again, this is pretty good for bosses and some hardcore mobs like high-level Bombards, but that isn't that useful in current meta. If you have a hardcore enemy, CCing them another way and killing them is much more beneficial; a Titania might be better off Spellbinding said Bombard rather than Tributing them, because of how Spellbind works. In other words, Tribute probably wouldn't see use for its damage and weakening other than as point-n-click on bosses, because Titania has far better CC options versus more damaging mobs. In other words, taken without its buffs, Titania's Tribute is basically either point-and-click kills on 1 enemy, CC on high-level enemies that you can probably BETTER CC with Spellbind, or boss control, which would probably be where it shines. Even though the damage reduction is only for 12s, which significantly worsens it. (50 energy for an unspecific damage reduction for 12s... no ty.) With its buffs, it's still not amazing. For reference, Navigator - while hard to control - would be 5x of your best weapon's best type, as long as it's single-shot (like a bow). Mine would be dealing a solid 10k in viral damage. Kind of a vast outclass in power alone. 3) Lantern is Spellbind But Worse because it removes all aggro on warframes but not other sources, like defense targets. It also stops effecting enemies if they can't pathfind to it, in my experience, and you can't really control Lantern's velocity if the enemy was moving. It makes it a significantly worse ability for that reason alone. It deals some nice damage if you opt to pop the fucker immediately, but that's 2.5k. Personally, I fall back on Sleep Arrow here; sure, it's dissimilar in that it has no damage, but if you hit all slept targets from a sleep arrow, you get a good amount of damage out of it - which I think ends up outdoing Lantern, though I have no numbers to back that up. An 8m explosion radius is kinda shit tho. 4) Anddd Razorwing compares to Artemis Bow. Razorwing is slow, hard to control, deals low damage with weapons (even if they're well-modded), and doesn't last very long. It costs 5 per second naturally and 25 to activate; I don't know her full pool at 30, but if you don't have a power+ mod or efficiency/duration+ setup, That'd be something like... 75/5 = 15 seconds of Razorwing? It's also worth noting the butterflies can be killed, and will naturally draw extra threat, which takes away 80 of the damage every time, and can't be replenished. Ivara has 35 energy to activate and 15 to shoot, with 7 arrows that each deal 160 base damage - ALONGSIDE a 1.5x modifier. Assuming her pool was only 100 (which it isn't but roll with me here for the sake of comparison), that's 100 - 35 = 65/15 = 4.34 or 4 shots, or 28 arrows. Assuming half those hit, that's 14 * 160 = 2240 damage. If they all hit, that's 4480. Titania's side is 160 between her sword and pistols; 80 per drone, but over 15s (assuming she's shooting someone every 1s, accounting for re-targetting times, and her drones aren't killed and autoattack every 1s, which should also cover travel time if they were to fly to a new target after killing their current one) means she deals 160 * 15 (2400) from pistols/sword and 80 * 6 * 15 from the butterflies (7200), which means most of her damage comes from a source she doesn't even have direct control over and may not notice at all, which can also die. Titania's only ability that stands well against Ivara is her Razorwing. That'd be fine, but Ivara has a lot of utility that's super useful on top of all the stuff that makes her competitive with Titania. Dashwire, Cloak, Noise arrows; Prowl. Those are much more useful in most situations than, say, Dust, Entangle, Thorns, or Spellbind's protection buff. (Except Noise Arrows.) If Titania is meant to be a DPS caster, her abilities really don't reflect that. At all. I picked Ivara as her complement because she shouldn't ''match up this poorly to a Warframe that is wholly for a different purpose than her, but she ''does and it makes her look even worse for it.